Did Someone Say Fanfiction?
by Nyantaro
Summary: You know how fans are right? Always on the search for fanfiction! Well, lately there have been many reports of girls losing blood from reading fanfictions. Ciel attempts to get to the bottom of the case but can't figure it out. Sebastian offers to help...


"S-s-sebastian! Explain this to me now!" The young master's ears shot up red as he yelled out these demanding words at his butler. He had been flipping through pages and pages of this so-called "fanfiction" after hearing a report about millions of girls losing blood through their nostrils from them. But, he didn't expect them to be... so explicit.

The butler smirked and hid his face behind his gloved hand. Holding back his chuckle, the butler teased, "My, bocchan, you couldn't wait till I came back with the tea to read them with you?" He grabbed one of the books and flipped to the last chapter. "I'll explain this one to you..."

Not knowing what his butler was going to do next, the young master nodded and sat on the freshly placed linens that made up his bed. He pointed to the area beside him as if ordering the butler to rest himself there.

Sebastian gave him his usual smile and said, "Yes, My Lord." Sitting beside his master, he began to read, "Ciel 's body twitched as Sebastian slid in another finger. The moist, squelching sounds emitting from his lower half intoxicated him - made him want more of his master's - "

"ENOUGH! I ordered you to explain, not to read to me like a child! I am fully capable of reading. I just do not understand why these disturbing "fanfictions" are using you and I to tell such strange tales. How does this lead to the countless reports of blood loss?"

Realizing this innocence, the butler's devious lips conveyed more than just a smirk. "If you order me to, I will show you why these reports have been piling up."

Ciel, suspicious of the man's intentions, was nonetheless determined to get to the root of the problem and nodded his head in approval. Untying the black cloth concealing his butler's shared mark, Ciel looked at Sebastian with gleaming eyes. "Sebastian, I order you to show me."

"Yes, My Lord."

And with these words, the butler began to loosen his tie, coat, and buttons all while Ciel sat there staring. His slender fingers trailed across his master's cheek and rubbed against his lower lip. He reeled his master in for a kiss. Ciel's fruitless efforts at pushing his butler away only made the area connecting them both wet. Sebatian's tongue had found its way inside his master's mouth. The muffled sounds eluding from the young master filled the air along with the creaking of the bed. As soon as the butler pulled back, the trail of saliva followed its way back to Ciel's moistened lips. His face flushed, eyes yearned for more, and tongue lingered over his lip, quivering. _Ahh... the role seems to be switched. He's the dog begging for more this time_. Sebastian reacted upon this spectacular expression splayed across his master's face.

"S-Sebastian..." The disheveled Ciel leaned closer to Sebastian with both of his hands clenching onto his butler's collar. "I don't know what you did to me but," he averted his gaze downwards, "I want more."

Unable to believe how desperate his young master now looked, he retorted shrewdly, "More? I haven't started on the fun part yet, bocchan. The 'fanfiction' said that I slip my fingers inside of you."

Sebastian's gloved hands were shoved in front of Ciel's face. "Bite and pull it off if you want more." Lingering with that sweet taste in his lips, the young master bit down on his butler's finger and began pulling off the glove.

His bare hand slid down the master's feeble body until it came across a more tense and throbbing spot. With Ciel's gaze upon his hand, Sebastian unbuttoned his master's slacks; His hot and hardened flesh exposed to his butler. The moans escaped from his lips as he felt the immense pleasure his butler had began giving him. Never having felt that good, his lower part had gotten wet so quickly - the large hands had stopped moving. Though unsure why, the young master glared at his butler with red eyes.

_He's angry. How cute. _Sebastian whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I will continue," his hand covered in Ciel's excretions had slipped itself down Ciel's back, "but I will continue here instead."

"Hahhh..." Ciel could not hold back his voice as his butler slipped in his fingers. Intense sounds, squishy and wet, emitted from behind Ciel. _More..._ Ciel thought but couldn't get the words out. All he could do with his mouth was let out moans and gasps for air. His body twitched.

"Next, 'Sebastian slid in another finger,' right, bocchan?" The words playfully pranced off his lips and into his master's ear. Ciel's arms wrapped around Sebatian's neck.

"Stick it in." Sebastian's eyebrow rose. His second finger had slipped in so easily; he wondered whether or not it was time he should put something much larger inside this master of his.

Ciel's moans had elevated and, he bit his lip - Sebastian's fingers had gone all the way inside now and at Ciel's sweet spot. He wiggled his fingers and felt Ciel's body tremble all over. His arms loosened around Sebastian's neck as his butler began pumping his fingers in and out with such demonic intensity. Sebastian felt the young master tighten up squeezing his fingers. His member seemed swollen and desperate for release. Though Sebastian's freed hand, still gloved, had clasped down onto Ciel's hip, he began rubbing against the hardened cock of his master. Within seconds, Ciel's voice had reached its highest peak, his ass was wet and clamping down on Sebastian's fingers, and his hot juices laid glistening on Sebastian's stomach.

Ciel slumped down and landed on Sebastian's, now, hardened crotch. His butler let out a pained groan. The young master leaned in and licked his butler's lower lip. "One more time. No fingers."


End file.
